dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contagem Regressiva
Contagem Regressiva, conhecida como Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final em seus últimos 26 números ("Countdown" e "Countdown to Final Crisis" no original, respectivamente), foi uma série limitada de quadrinhos publicada pela DC Comics. Estreou em 9 de maio de 2007, imediatamente após a conclusão da última edição de 52. A série foi escrita principalmente por Paul Dini, juntamente com uma equipe rotativa de escritores e artistas. Contagem Regressiva consistiu de 51 edições, numeradas em sentido inverso, publicadas semanalmente durante um ano, interligadas títulos notáveis e significativos publicados pela DC. A série abrange grande parte do Universo DC - abordado em narrativas paralelas, através das histórias de interligação do elenco de personagens, e muitas vezes cruzando com vários outros títulos da DC. Ao contrário da série semanal do ano anterior, 52, Contagem Regressiva não é descrita como ocorrendo em "tempo real", mas presumivelmente opera na mesma escala temporal das histórias da DC Comics em geral. História de Produção A série seguiu o sucesso de 52, a qual, em contraste, não se interligou com outros títulos regulares da DC Comics. 52 concluiu com a revelação de que o Multiverso (um dispositivo de narrativa que postula a existência de realidades alternativas) existe, e que agora serve como pano de fundo para várias histórias em Contagem Regressiva. Começando com a edição #26, o logo da série foi reformulado para identificar a série como Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final. As histórias que ocorrem em conjunto com Contagem Regressiva servem como preparação para a vindoura série Crise Final. Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final foi originalmente planejada para ser executada a partir das edições #51-0, com o #0 servindo como prólogo para Crise Final. Em vez disso, foi decidido que a Contagem Regressiva concluiria com a edição #1, sendo que a edição #0 foi renomeada para DC Universe #0. DC Universe # 0 foi co-escrita por Grant Morrison e Geoff Johns, e serviu como um resumo dos acontecimentos mais recentes dentro do Universo DC, a fim de atrair novos leitores antes da empresa lançar a mini-série Crise Final. Enquanto a edição especial foi anunciada como conduíte para Crise Final, mais tarde soube-se que os enredos em Contagem Regressiva haviam divergido do que fôra escrito para a Crise Final, levando a problemas de continuidade entre as duas séries, como foi observado pelo autor de Crise Final, Grant Morrison. Muitos dos eventos da série, posteriormente, foram alvos de retcon e declarados fora da continuidade, juntamente com A Morte dos Novos Deuses. A descoberta, por Jimmy Olsen, da identidade secreta do Superman; a batalha entre ele e Darkseid, e outros eventos similates foram ignorados após a conclusão da série. Durante um painel DC Nation na San Diego Comic Con de 2008, o editor-chefe da DC, Dan DiDio, convidou os fãs a dar suas próprias opiniões sobre "O que deu errado" com Contagem Regressiva. DiDio tinha descreveu a série (antes de seu lançamento) como "52 feito corretamente". A Trama Darkseid e o Monitor Salomão.]] Em Apokolips, Darkseid e Desaad discutem a vinda de um tempo em que a existência será recriada com Darkseid como o arquiteto. Darkseid tem o que parece ser um tabuleiro de xadrez, com peças que representam o Coringa, Donna Troy, Arqueiro Verde, Flash, Holly Robinson, Batman, Jason Todd, Gavião Negro, Crocodilo, Caçador de Marte, Superman, Mulher Maravilha, OMAC, Jimmy Olsen, Asa Noturna, Duela Dent e Adão Negro. Mais tarde, enquanto os Novos Deuses Magtron e Sleez são mortos por uma figura desconhecida e misteriosa, Darkseid conversa com uma concubina e Desaad. Quando a concubina comenta sobre Darkseid mostrando um momento de fraqueza, ele a mata e diz a Desaad para remover as cordas vocais da concubina seguinte. A conversa é testemunhada por Forrageadora de Nova Gênese, que está espionando Darkseid para descobrir se ele é o responsável pelos recentes assassinatos dos Novos Deuses. Porém, Forrageadora é atacado por um guarda e foge. Darkseid mostra conhecimento dos Novos Deuses que estão morrendo através da galáxia e da misteriosa figura que está a matá-los, e decide usar os Novos Deuses como peões em um complexo esquema destinado a resultar em seu domínio sobre todo o Multiverso. Mary Marvel é trazida diante de Darkseid, que lhe diz que ele desejava um feiticeiro, e que ela seria uma. Quando ela recusa a oferta, ambos lutam brevemente, antes da chegada de Desaad, que distrai Darkseid o suficiente para possibilitar a fuga de Mary. Eclipso assegura a Darkseid que ela vai trazer Mary de volta; a seguir, Darkseid devolve a Mary seus poderes, e ordena que ela que capture Jimmy Olsen. Mais tarde, o Senhor de Apokolips está prestes a retirar os poderes de Jimmy, quando seu filho Orion filho emerge de um Tubo de Explosão e aparentemente o mata, depois de rasgar o seu coração. O Monitor Salomão coloca uma peça de xadrez de Darkseid na Muralha da Fonte, como uma lembrança de sua vitória. Donna Troy, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner e Ray Palmer : da esquerda para a direita, Jason Todd, o Monitor "Bob", Kyle Rayner e Donna Troy.]] Em Nova Iorque, Jason Todd (ex-Robin e agora com a identidade de "Capuz Vermelho") testemunha a morte de Duela Dent pelas mãos de um Monitor, que afirma que a presença dela nesse mundo não é tolerada (por ela ser oriunda de uma Terra alternativa). Jason mais tarde encontra a ex-Moça Maravilha, Donna Troy. Durante o Ataque das Amazonas a Washington D.C., Jason e Donna conversam sobre o Monitor e são atacados por uma enviada do grupo. Outro Monitor chega para salvar a dupla de heróis. No funeral de Flash (Bart Allen), o Monitor conta a Jason e Donna que o super-herói Átomo (Ray Palmer) está vivo e perdido em algum lugar do Nanoverso, e que a localização dele é a chave para a Crise que está vindo. Donna, Jason e o Monitor (apelidado de "Bob" por Jason), encontram o novo Átomo, Ryan Choi, e o recrutam para ajudá-los a procurarem por Ray Palmer. O grupo depois ficaria conhecido por "Desafiadores do Além". No "Nanoverso", os heróis são aprisionados pela Rainha Belthera, e mais tarde são resgatados por Kyle Rayner, antes que Ryan Choi seja enviado de volta para a sua cidade. Kyle informa aos heróis que eles devem cruzar o Multiverso para localizar Ray Palmer e eles se encontram com o grupo Authority na Terra-50 e a Sociedade do Crime da Terra-3. Ao deixar a Terra-3, se juntam a eles a contraparte do Coringa (o "Comediante"), que é o pai de Duela, e passam pela Terra-15 e mais tarde pela Terra-8, onde Lord Havok e os Extremistas o capturam antes de sofrerem a invasão do Monarca e seus novos recrutas, a Sociedade do Crime. Jason então percebe uma oportunidade e escapa, deixando seus companheiros. Ao chegarem na Terra-12, um universo à semelhança de Batman do Futuro (série de televisão do Batman), outro Monitor, chamado Nix Uotan, surge e diz a Bob que todos os Monitores adotaram um nome, mesmo o Monitor da Terra-8, que agora se chama Salomão. Neste momento, é revelado o paradeiro de Ray Palmer. O grupo então vai à Terra-51, um mundo próximo da perfeição e onde os vilões foram erradicados. Ray é encontrado vivendo o que seria a vida de sua contraparte nesse mundo. Bob se revela como aliado da causa de Salomão, e que é a favor de que Ray seja exterminado, matando a versão alternativa de Barry Allen, Ralph Dibny (Homem Elástico) e Jean Loring, mas Ray escapa. Após se reunirem com os descendentes do Monarca da Terra-51 e os recrutados Sociedade do Crime e Extremistas, Kyle e Ray são confrontados por versões alternativas, inclusive uma Supergirl e uma Donna Troy. Jason encontra o Batman da Terra-51, que tinha erradicado os super-vilões inimigos logo após o assassinato de sua contraparte. Jason recebe dele então um novo uniforme de Robin, assumindo o nome de Robin Vermelho. Enquanto isso, a Rainha Belthera também chega à Terra-51 e envia seu exército de insetos para a luta. Após a sua versão sombria ter sido derrotada, a Donna da Nova Terra se disfarça como ela e elimina Belthera, assumindo a liderança das tropas da rainha. Ray e Kyle também negociam com seus oponentes e explicam porque a contraparte de Ray da Terra-51 é tão importante. Ele teria descoberto um vírus consciente chamado Morticoccus. Quando o Multiverso foi revelado, Ray teorizara que versões do Morticoccus poderiam existir nas outras Terras e usava seu sistema imunológico para inocular a população. Após a morte do Ray da Terra-51, o Ray Palmer da Nova Terra pesquisou e continuou seu trabalho, deixando a marca do átomo em quem ele havia imunizado. Countdown 44cov.jpg Kyle, Jason, Donna, Ray e Batman da Terra-51 se reunem após o confronto com o Monarca e encontram uma mensagem para Apokolips. O Batman da Terra-51 então confronta um grupo de soldados do Monarca liderados pelo Coringa e é morto pelo Ultraman, versão do Superman. Jason então se vinga, matando o Coringa. Nix Uotan explica que a mensagem veio da Fonte e deve ser remetida para Apokolips. Lá, Jason se separa dos seus companheiros. O grupo encontra Mary Marvel, Karate Kid e outros, e são atacados por um exército de OMACs. Salomão chega e envia Ray Palmer, Nuclear, Mary Marvel e Karatê Kid (que estava infectado com o vírus), bem como os outros, de volta para a Terra. O vírus é liberado e ataca os heróis, até ser detido por Rayner. Mas era tarde demais, pois os humanos e os animais do planeta já haviam sido infectados, o que os tornavam selvagens. Una morre ao proteger sua filha e neto de uma horda de ratos infectados. Jason começa sua carreira solo de anti-herói, enquanto Donna, Kyle, Ray Palmer e a Forrageadora se aliam ao Monitor Nix Uotan, que vigia os outros Monitores. Mary Marvel, Holly Robinson e Harley Quinn recebeu os poderes de Adão Negro durante Contagem Regressiva.]] Mary Batson acorda de um coma após os eventos de Os Desafios de Shazam!, em que ela perdeu suas habilidades em pleno vôo, devido à morte do mago Shazam, e caiu três quilômetros. Ela procura Freddy Freeman, que pagou as contas de seu hospital, e consulta Madame Xanadu, que não consegue localizar Freddy e avisa Mary para não ir a Gotham City. Ignorando-a, Mary é perseguido por bandidos através do metrô de Gotham, e encontra a antiga embaixada Kahndaqi, onde Adão Negro estava escondido. Adam aparece, salva Mary, e, após uma discussão, transfere seus poderes para ela. Mary adquire os poderes de Adão Negro, Ísis e Osíris como resultado. Logo depois de receber esses poderes, ela luta contra um demônio composto de natimortos. Mary finalmente localiza Billy, que explica que ele substituiu ao mago Shazam, e que Freddy irá substituí-lo. Billy repreende Mary por ter os poderes de Adão Negro, e Mary protesta, alegando que vai usá-los para o bem. Em Gotham, Mary encontra o ex-super-vilão Charada em uma cena de crime. Ela prende Cara de Barro, usando de violência excessiva, e Charada sugere que ela procure um mentor, enquanto Eclipso observa a cena com interesse. Mary procura Zatanna, que detecta nela uma nova escuridão. Zatanna leva Mary para sua casa, Shadowcrest, onde ela a treina. Porém, Mary sofre uma mudança de humor repentina e desafia Zatanna para uma batalha, empunhando um de seus bastões mágicos. Eclipso observa como Zatanna vira um raio de Mary contra ela própria, expulsando-a a seguir de Shadowcrest. No mercado chinês, Mary encontra Klarion, o Menino Bruxo, que tenta obter parte do poder dela. Após Eclipso tentar corromper Mary, o Pacto das Sombras toma conhecimento de suas atividades, e ataca Mary e Eclipso, que são superados e escapam. Eclipso leva Mary para atender a Darkseid, que se oferece para mostrar a sua verdadeira escuridão. Ao observar o tratamento de pessoas como meros fantoches, porem, Mary ataca. Uma interrupção, causada por Desaad, permite a Mary escapar. Eclipso pede a Mary que ela retorne para Darkseid e se submeta à sua autoridade, sugerindo que ela pode usurpar seus poderes, se cresce forte o suficiente. Porém, o asteróide em que Mary e Eclipso estão é destruído por um tiro disparado pelos Domínions e os exércitos do Monarca. Após Eclipso teleporta-la para um lugar seguro, Mary atacaa Eclipso com o seu próprio diamante negro, depois de perceber que Eclipso só estava interessado em vendê-la a Darkseid como uma concubina, em troca de poder. Eclipso consegue arrancar o diamante das mãos de Mary e se afasta, dizendo que ela está sozinha, uma vez mais; a seguir, tenta matar Mary, mas descobre que ela está muito poderosa. Durante sua batalha, Mary invoca o relâmpago místico, que atinge as dois, fazendo com que ela caia no oceano, chegando às margens de Themiscyra. Holly Robinson chega em Metropolis, esperando para embarcar em um novo começo. É oferecido a ela um lugar para morar em um abrigo de mulheres, onde ela se encontra com a regenerada Harleen Quinzel. Ela fica indignada ao descobrir que o refúgio se recusa a oferecer abrigo para uma mãe solteira e fala com a sua líder, Atena, que convence Holly a partir em uma missão. Holly revela a Harleen que ela foi convidada a participar na oficina de auto-estima de Atena; Harleen fica radiante com a notícia. Holly é submetida a um ritual de purificação em que as mulheres são feitas para lutar entre si; Holly e Harley são as únicas guerreiras que permanecem de pé. As duas são levadas para Themiscyra, e Atena diz a elas que seu primeiro teste é superar, na natação, os guardiões aquáticos da ilha. As recrutas são levadas através de uma série de obstáculos, cada vez mais perigosos. Holly e Harley exploram uma caverna fora dos limites do campo de treinamento, e descobrem que a caverna está sendo usado como esconderijo por Hipólita, que revela às duas que Atena é uma farsa, e as aconselha a continuar agindo como se nada soubessem, até que a verdade pudesse ser descoberta. Holly e Harley levam Mary Marvel até Hipólita, que detecta que Mary está sem poderes e com a escuridão imbuída dentro dela. Depois de explicar a situação para ela, as três pedem a ajuda de Mary, que se disfarça como uma escrava para espionar. O grupo revela a identidade de Atena como sendo Vovó Bondade para as estagiárias; depois de ser ferida por Hipólita, ela foge para Apokolips, com Mary, Holly e Harley em sua perseguição. Em Apokolips, o trio luta conta Lashina, Stompa e Harriet Louca das Fúrias Femininas. Lashina e Stompa são derrotadas, enquanto Harriet é acidentalmente morta por soldados Apokoliptianos. Enqianto formula de um plano de fuga, Mary diz que pode ouvir os deuses gregos; o grupo consegue libertar os deuses gregos de uma câmara de prisioneiros em Apokolips, e Mary recupera seus poderes e traje anteriores, agora com um raio de cor cinza, depois de dizer a palavra mágica "Shazam!". Ao mesmo tempo, as deusas Thalia, musa da comédia, e Diana, deusa da caça, concedem poderes a Harley Quinn e Holly Robinson, respectivamente. O grupo agora consegue perseguir Vovó Bondade, que é morta Assassino de Deuses diante de seus olhos. Depois de retornar à sua própria terra, Holly e Harley retornam para Gotham, enquanto Mary retorna para seu apartamento e encontra Darkseid esperando por ela; ele oferece a devolução dos poderes de Adão Negro para ela, em troca dela trazer Jimmy Olsen até ele. Mary concorda, e com os seus poderes sombrios restaurados, ela rapidamente supera os Desafiadores e captura Jimmy. Quando os Desafiadores e a Liga da Justiça surgem para salvar Jimmy, Mary consegue lidar sozinha com a maioria deles. Após a morte de Darkseid , Harley e Holly volta a Gotham e dividem um apartamento, enquanto Mary rastreia Adão Negro, esperando tornar-se parte de uma nova Família Marvel Negra. Adão Negro a rejeita, no entanto, e Marya declara que não precisa de ninguém. Jimmy Olsen como Sr. Ação.]] Jimmy Olsen localiza o Capuz Vermelho, Jason Todd, e o entrevista sobre a morte de Duela Dent. Jason sugere que ele entreviste o Coringa, no Asilo Arkham, que por sua vez afirma que nunca teve uma filha, e alude a uma conspiração maior. Quando procura Lois para informá-la sobre o beco sem saída em que estava, Jimmy é atacado pelo Croc Assassino. Para a surpresa de Jimmy, seu corpo se estende, de forma semelhante ao Homem Borracha e Homem Elástico, ou seja, Killer Croc não pode penetrar em sua pele. Jimmy mostra outros poderes, como super-velocidade. Ele também tem a habilidade de projetar espinhos de seu corpo, mas os poderes se manifestam em intervalos irregulares. Ele testemunha a morte do Novo Deus Magtron, e tem sonhos onde está aprisionado na Muralha da Fonte. Ele encontra um ex-servo Darkseid chamado Sleez, que é morto antes que possa revelar alguma coisa, embora Jimmy ouça as palavras "Assim começa o fim". Jimmy resolve então usar seus novos poderes para se tornar um super-herói, criando um uniforme, e passa a se chamar de Sr. Ação. Ele se deleita com sua nova popularidade, e decide juntar-se aos Novos Titãs. O líder dos Titãs, Robin, pede para ele reconsiderar a decisão, uma vez que seus poderes só se manifestam quando ele está em perigo. Jimmy confronta Clark Kent e revela que sabe que Clark é Superman; ele afasta a camisa de Clark e revela o traje do Superman. Jimmy tenta ingressar na Liga da Justiça, mas sua tentativa falha, quando seus poderes não se manifestam. John Henry Irons testa os poderes de Jimmy usando biofeedback metahumano, mas a tela gera imagens complicadas da Muralha da Fonte e de Terras alternativas. No caminho para casa, Jimmy encontra dois membros do Projeto Cadmus, que oferecem a sua assistência, levando-o para a base do Projeto e realizando testes com ele. Os poderes de Jimmy saem de controle, e ele foge para, assim, evitar ferir alguém. Ele encontra a Legião Jovem, que lhe oferece abrigo. Jimmy encontra Forrageadora, que pede ajuda para deter a matança dos Novos Deuses. Em Apokolips, Jimmy e Forrageadora lutam contra Parademônios, mas são dominados e feitos prisioneiros. Neste meio tempo, os Monitores decidem que não é dado a Jimmy controlar os seus poderes e que ele está sendo manipulado. Olsen é enviado para os calabouços de escravos, onde os seus supervisores recebem ordens para torturá-lo. O Senhor Milagre vem em seu auxílio; incapaz de discernir a natureza dos poderes de Jimmy com a sua Caixa Materna, o Senhor Milagre faz uma aposta, largando Olsen em um poço do fogo. Jimmy sobrevive, assumindo uma forma semelhante à de uma tartaruga, e localiza a Forrageafora, que, insana, o ataca. Jimmy duplica os poderes de uma Caixa Materna para restaurar a sanidade da Forrageadora; quando os dois são confrontados por Bernadeth, Jimmy consegue abrir um Tubo de Explosão e retorna à Terra com Forrageadora, quando então ele a beija. De volta ao apartamento de Jimmy, Forrageadora revela a Jimmy que ele é um caçador de almas, que está coletando os espíritos dos Novos Deuses falecidos. Jimmy depois vê as palavras "Para Apokolips" pintadas em seu armário do banheiro. Antes de ir para Apokolips, Jimmy decide ir procurar a ajuda no Habitat. Jimmy viaja a Apokolips e decide confrontar Darkseid e determinar o seu envolvimento com o que está acontecendo com os seus poderes que se manifestam. Salomão diz que ele tinha sido transformado em um coletor de espíritos por Darkseid, que pretende drena-lo de todos os seus poderes quando chegar a hora adequada. Ele é então enviada de volta à Terra junto com todos os demais, e é posteriormente capturado por Mary Marvel, que pretende entregá-lo a Darkseid. Este desativa os poderes de Jimmy e se prepara para absorvê-los, mas é atacado por Superman. Enquanto os dois lutam, Mary Marvel confronta e derrota Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner, Forrageadora, Canário Negro e Vixen. Darkseid reativa os poderes de Jimmy, para fazer com que ele emita radiação de kryptonita para matar o Superman; no entanto, Ray Palmer entra dentro do corpo de Jimmy e destrói o circuito que controla os seus poderes, antes de ser superado por suas defesas. Jimmy se transforma em um gigante com escamas e se prepara para lutar contra Darkseid, que luta com Jimmy em Metropolis e está prestes a matá-lo, quando Ray Palmer surge da cabeça de Olsen, depois de ter desligado o dispositivo dentro dele, que estava armazenando as essências dos Novos Deuses. Em seguida, abre-se um Tubo de Explosão, do qual emerge Orion, o filho de Darkseid. Orion confronta Darkseid e o mata, depois de rasgar o coração de Darkseid de seu peito. Logo depois, Jimmy retorna para casa, onde sua relação com a Forrageadora se deteriora. Karatê Kid e Moça-Tríplice (com Moça Tríplice, de roxo, ao fundo)]] Karate Kid (Val Armorr) luta com Batman na Batcaverna e, eventualmente, é subjugado pelo Raio Negro. Ele é brevemente detido pela Liga da Justiça, e quando é liberado, junta-se à membra da Legião Moça-Tríplice, que agora chama-se "Una". Karate Kid e Una se dirigem à casa de Oráculo, onde descobrem que alguém está tentando roubar as identidades secretas de todos os super-heróis do mundo, feito que Oráculo consegue evitar, descobrindo que o Calculador está por trás da trama, e derrotando-o. Karate Kid revela que ele está morrendo, por causa de um vírus, e só Oráculo pode ajudá-lo; depois de examinar Karate Kid, Oráculo determina que o vírus é de origem alienígena, ou muito avançado para ser detectado. Ela diz aos dois para procurarem Elias Orr por mais respostas; depois de derrotar o guarda-costas de Orr, Equus, Elias os direciona para outro pesquisador; ele deduz que a doença pode estar relacionada ao vírus OMAC. Após a partida dos dois, Orr relata tudo fielmente a Desaad. Karate Kid e Una encontram o Professor Buddy Blank, que os leva para ver o Irmão Olho, que estava preso dentro de um hangar de armazenamento do NORAD. O Irmão Olho confirma que Val está infectado com o vírus OMAC e refere-se ao "Grande Desastre", e informa a ele que há algo semelhante escondido em um bunker sob Blüdhaven. Viajando através das ruínas de Blüdhaven, o grupo encontra Nuclear, no momento em que Val começa a tossir sangue. Sentindo algo abaixo da superfície, Val direciona Nuclear para abrir um buraco para a caverna abaixo. Karate Kid e Firestorm derrotam os Cavaleiros Atômicos e arrombam um cofre em Blüdhaven, para encontrar o professorMartin Stein sendo torturado por Desaad. Este rouba os poderes de Nuclear e ataca Val e Una. Os Cavaleiros Atômicos chegam e, usando um dispositivo em Desaad, conseguem separa-lo de Nuclear, com o Novo Deus então fugindo para Apokolips. Os Cavaleiros Atômicos voltam sua atenção para Karate Kid e os outros, mas são incapazes de agir antes que Jason e Gehenna se reúnam em Nuclear e os domime. Buddy Blank leva Val, Una e seu neto mais fundo no subsolo. Chegando a uma porta selada, as tentativas de Karate Kid para abri-la permitem ao Irmão Olho escapar do hangar de armazenamento do NORAD. Convertendo as pessoas no hangar em OMACs, Irmão Olho assimila toda a base e se liberta. Ao detectar que o hospedeiro Morticoccus está em sua gestação final, e que a liberação do vírus é iminente, ele define curso para Blüdhaven, declarando: "Olho sou o Pastor, Olho sou o caminho". O Irmão Olho se protege de detecção e assimila os restos de Blüdhaven, convertendo-os em sua nova base. Usando Nuclear e os Cavaleiros Atômicos como fontes de energia, o Irmão Olho continua a crescer. Val, Una, Buddy e o seu neto sobrevivem no subsolo, com Val teorizando que eles estão além da percepção do satélite senciente. Ao descobrir tecnologia Apokoliptiana no bunker, Irmão Olho abre um Tubo de Explosão e leva seus cativos para Apokolips, deixando o professor Blank e seu neto para trás. Depois de chegar em Apokolips, os Parademônios de Darkseid atacam os OMACs, que começam a assimilá-los. Val e Una caminham por Apokolips, buscando um meio de escapar de lá, já que Val teme que o Irmão Olho deseje o vírus que ele carrega. No entanto, antes que eles possam formular um plano, Una torna-se um OMAC. No entanto, Val é misteriosamente capaz de resistir à assimilação por parte do Irmão Olho, que decide então matá-lo em seu lugar. Jason Todd o salva e sugere que o assassinato Una, como assimilação, é aparentemente, irreversível. Val protesta contra essa idéia, e Todd o deixa. O Irmão Olho realiza uma segunda tentativa de assimilação, e falha. Em vez disso, ele decide levar Val para longe e fazer uma autópsia nele; em seguida, o satélite remove o vírus Morticoccus de Val, que é então salvo por Ray Palmer. Posteriormente, a destruição de Apokolips e a escapada do Irmão Olho liberta Una de sua transformação em um OMAC. Quando Salomão envia os Desafiadores do Além a uma recriação da Terra-51, Val morre e libera o vírus Morticoccus, que infecta a todos no mundo. Enquanto isso, o Irmão Olho da Terra-51 transforma o Professor Buddy Blank em um OMAC modificado, com livre-arbítrio limitado, permitindo que ele e seu neto Tommy escapem das ruínas de Comando-D, efetivamente criando uma nova versão da Terra A.D., vista na série original de Kamandi. Trapaceiro e Flautista e o Flautista têm papel importante em Contagem Regressiva.]] A Galeria de Vilões do Flash é reconstituída com uma nova composição: Onda Térmica, Mestre dos Espelhos, Capitão Frio, Abra Kadabra, Mago do Tempo, Trapaceiro e Flautista, liderada por Inércia. Vários deles desconfiam de Trapaceiro e Flautista, uma vez que os dois se regeneraram no passado. A Galeria planejava (e, eventualmente, conseguiu) matar o Flash (Bart Allen). Flautista e Trapaceiro fogem após o assassinato de Bart, mas comparecem em seu funeral, onde são capturados por Multiplex e Pistoleiro. Eventualmente, a dupla escapa, mas é, posteriormente, perseguida em Gotham pelo Esquadrão Suicida (composto de Pistoleiro, Tigre de Bronze, Plastique e Capitão Bumerangue II). Mais à frente, Oráculo envia a Questão (Renee Montoya) e Batwoman, Hera Venenosa e Exterminador, e, eventualmente, Batman e Wally West, em sua vingança contra os Rogues, que ele acredita que mataram seu primo Bart. Flautista e Trapaceiro tentam contar a Wally que ouviram os planos Exterminador de assassinar os participantes do casamento de Canário Negro e Arqueiro, mas são atacados por dispositivos internos de rastreamento do Exterminador. O Flash consegue remover os implantes explosivos e leva os dois para casa de Zatanna, onde confisca as armas da dupla. No entanto, os dois consegue usar o guarda-costas múmia de Zatanna, Hassan, para criar uma distração e escapar. se transformou em Superman Primordial (observado, ao fundo, por diversos Monitores).]] Eles, então, encontram-se no meio de uma batalha no dia do casamento e conseguem usar o "presente" explosivo da Coringa contra Hera Venenosa, ganhando alguma vingança sobre ela. Como eles escapam em um carro roubado, eles são subitamente abordado por Double Down, que tinha escondido no banco de trás. A seguir, durante a fuga, são atacados pelo Esquadrão Suicida, mas a dupla consegue escapar, decidindo, a seguir, por segui-los e libertar os outros vilões que tinham sido capturados. Eles seguem o Esquadrão para uma instalação do governo, e conseguem libertar Duas Caras, que revela que o Xeque-Mate está por trás dos sequestros. Depois de jogar a sua moeda, Duas Caras declina da oferta para se juntar aos dois, que continuam a fugir, escapando da captura pelo Pistoleiro, a quem são capazes de derrotar o Pistoleiro, mas não antes que esta consiga balear mortalmente o Trapaceiro. O cordão que prende a ambos detecta que o Trapaceiro está morto e inicia um procedimento de segurança, uma contagem regressiva de vinte e quatro horas, até sua auto-detonação. O Flautista usa a sua flauta para diminuir a contagem regressiva; o trem onde os dois estão faz uma parada para uma verificação de rotina, fazendo com que o Flautista fuja para o deserto. Depois, delirando com o calor, ele começa a imaginar o cadáver do Trapaceiro falando com ele, e remove mão do Trapaceiro de seu corpo para evitar disparar a bomba. Depois de admitir que é gay para a mão, o Flautista passa por um Tubo de Explosão para Apokolips, que se abre na frente dele, depois de pensar que ele está vendo a "luz no fim do túnel". Uma vez em Apokolips, ele começa a se desesperar, pensando que está no inferno. Ele é interrompido por uma pessoa desconhecida antes de desarmar a bomba; esta pessoa revela-se como Desaad, que liberta Piper dos explosivos, revelando que estes são baseados em tecnologia de Apokolips. Desaad afirma que o Flautista é capaz de canalizar a Equação Antivida de uma maneira além daquela possível para um Novo Deus. No entanto, antes do Flautista poder executar a Equação em sua flauta, o Irmão Olho termina a assimilação de Apokolips. Depois de sua recuperação, Desaad confessa ter planejado a provação enfrentada pelo Trapaceiro e pelo Flautista. No entanto, eles são atacados por um OMAC, e Flautista é capturado, mas continua a ser perseguido por Desaad, que afinal o convence a tocar. O Flautista usa a flauta para matar Desaad e destruir Apokolips (este último, ao tocar "The Show Must Go On", do Queen, sabendo que seria a última música que ele iria executar), causando a fuga do Irmão Olho durante a explosão de Apokolips. O Flautista desperta em Gotham City e decide se tornar um herói, depois de ver o Bat-sinal. Monarca, os Monitores e Superman Primordial reunidos.]] Depois do assassinato de Duela Dent, um dos Monitores consulta a Muralha da Fonte, para descobrir a causa da crescente tensão no Multiverso. A Muralha revela que o "Grande Desastre" é a causa da tensão crescente, e que Ray Palmer é a solução para pará-lo. Na sua sede, os Monitores discutir seu objetivo de proteger o Multiverso de indivíduos que viajam entre os mundos. Eles votam para decidir o destino de Donna Troy, Jason Todd e Kyle Rayner, e a decisão é tomada para eliminá-los como anomalias. Os Monitores mandam um agente chamada Viza Aziv matar Jason Todd e Donna Troy. Depois de derrotar Jason, o agente luta com Donna, mas é interrompido por um dos Monitores. O Monarca (Nathaniel Adam, o Capitão Átomo) assiste à derrota do agente, a quem se alia ao agente e recruta um exército, após revelar que o povo da Terra-34 tinha sido exterminado por Anjo Negro e os Monitores. Monarca e o seu companheiro vão ao quartel da Liga da Justiça da Terra-10, reúnem a Sociedade do Crime da Terra-3 e os Extremistas da Terra-8, e lhes oferecem um lugar em seu exército. Os Extremistas recusam e atacam o Monarca, mas são facilmente detidos e capturados. Os Monitores acreditam que o objetivo do Monarca é causar uma guerra no Multiverso, e causar uma outra Crise que o faria reinar absoluto numa nova realidade. Monarca então se encontra com Lord Havok. Os Monitores concordam em eliminar "Bob", o Monitor da Nova Terra e que ajudara Jason e Donna. O Monitor da Terra-15 vigia Donna e Jason e os vê deixarem a Terra. Um Monitor ataca os heróis quando eles chegam à Terra-8, mas consegue apenas eliminar o Coringa da Terra-3 (o "Comediante") que os acompanhava. O Monitor da Terra-8 quer que os outros se juntem à sua causa, mencionando a ameaça do exército do Monarca, a morte dos Novos Deuses, a manipulação de Jimmy Olsen e o vírus que infectou Karate Kid. Com a ajuda de uma Monitora chamada Doutrina, ele convence os outros a irem para a guerra para salvar bilhões de vidas. Enquanto isso, os Monitores chegam à Terra-51. O Monitor da Terra-8, que agora se chama Salomão, tenta absorver Bob, que acaba morrendo. Os outros Monitores, chocados, suspeitam que Salomão manipulou os eventos para seus próprios fins. No entanto, eles são interompidos pela chegada do Monarca e seu exército. No meio da luta, o Monarca se aproxima de Salomão e o acusa de querer dominar o Multiverso; este volta e se encontra com os Monitores, que condenam suas ações antes de entrarem na batalha da Terra-51. Flutuando no Espaço, Nix Uotan, o Monitor da Terra-51, assiste à batalha na sua Terra antes de se juntar aos outros de seu grupo. Sentindo um chamado da Fonte, ele leva Donna, Jason, Kyle e Ray para Apokolips e fica na Terra-51. Superboy Primordial, que sobreviveu ao episódio da "Guerra dos Anéis", agora aparece como adulto usando uma variação preto e prata do uniforme do Superman, viajando através do Multiverso e tentando encontrar aquele que seria o universo perfeito. O agora Superman Primordial ataca Lex Luthor da Terra-15 durante essa busca. Ele carrega Lex para a Fortaleza da Solidão e assassina o Superman daquele mundo (Zod) e a sua esposa grávida. e então voa para o Satélite da Liga da Justiça, assassinando Luthor e os membros do grupo que encontrou no satélite. Ele volta à Terra e mata a Mulher Maravilha da Terra-15 (Donna) e Batman (Jason). Achando que essa não é a Terra perfeita, Superman Primordial destrói o planeta. Ele vai à Muralha e captura o Senhor Mxyzptlk e Annataz Arataz, uma versão maligna de Zatanna, e os força a lhes darem seus poderes mágicos como substituto para a energia que absorvera temporariamente de um dos Guardiões do Universo. Após ser torturada por Superman Primordial, Annataz consegue a fuga de Mxyzptlk. Superman Primordial destrói a base e queima Annataz viva; mais tarde, ele viaja para o nexus do Multiverso e se encontra com Salomão. A seguir, o vilão voa para a Terra-51 e esmaga o comando central do Monarca; na luta entre os dois, a Terra-51 é destruída. Nix Uotan, o Monitor daquele planeta, se torna o único sobrevivente do cataclisma. No nexus do Multiverso, Salomão se encontra com Darkseid. Este quer continuar o seu jogo e dá a Salomão o próximo movimento. Salomão conta que o tempo de Darkseid está próximo do fim, mas fica perturbado com os planos de Darkseid para controlar o "Quinto Mundo". Eventos Relacionados Uma vez que Contagem Regressiva tentou ser a espinha dorsal de vários títulos da DC Comics, alguns eventos e enredos foram desenvolvidos em séries em quadrinhos diferentes. Enquanto isso, as amazonas invadem Washington D.C. (como mostrado em Ataque das Amazonas, lideradas por uma Hipólita recentemente ressuscitada e Circe. A mini-série foi concluída com a revelação de que a deusa Atena tinha, de fato, sido derrotada e substituída pela Nova Deusa Apokoliptiana, Vovó Bondade, sugerindo que o abrigo que Harley Quinn e Holly Robinson estiveram hospedado era, na verdade, um acampamento das Fúrias Femininas. Com ligação à história de Karate Kid é o arco conjunto da Liga da Justiça / Sociedade da Justiça "A Saga do Relâmpago". A luta entre Batman e Karatê Kid é mostrada tanto em Contagem Regressiva quanto em Liga da Justiça. Vésper, Starman, Sonhadora, Lobo Cinzento e Pulsar são todos descobertos aprisionados no século 21. Inicialmente, acredita-se que eles vieram para o presente para salvar Relâmpago. Mais tarde, é revelado que a Legião veio realmente para recuperar uma pessoa (à época) desconhecida, cuja "essência" agora é armazenada em uma das "Varinhas de Relâmpago" da Legião, que, em seguida, fugiu para o futuro, deixando para trás Starman e Karate Kid. Uma conseqüência imprevista das ações da Legião foi o retorno de Wally West e sua família; Brainiac 5 confirma isso, implicando que o retorno de West foi um acidente, mas que ainda assim, foi recuperada a pessoa correta por quem a Legião veio. O arco final de "The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive", mostra o sucesso da Galeria dos Vilões em matar Bart Allen, o Flash IV. Dentro de Contagem Regressiva, tanto o decorrer da saga quanto as suas conseqüências são sentidas. O funeral de Bart é realizado, e Flautista e Trapaceiro são forçados a correr a fugir de super-heróis e vilões, o que também se liga com a vindoura Corrida da Salvação. A ligação dessa história com "A Saga do Relâmpago" é o retorno de Wally para a Terra. A nova vendetta de Wally contra a Galeria de Vilões é testemunhada em Contagem Regressiva, onde ele finalmente alcança Flautista e Trapaceiro, com os Vilões restantes já tendo sido capturados em All Flash #1. Corrida da Salvação, por Bill Willingham, Sturges Mateus e Chen Sean, é a história de vários supervilões que foram capturados e deportados, via tecnologia de Tubo de Explosão, para outro planeta. A respeito de Contagem Regressiva, Newsarama perguntou ao escritor Willingham "Só para tentar apontar um exemplo disto em ação, seria seguro dizer que Flautista e Trapaceiro teriam acabado neste mundo se não tivessem escapado de captura em Contagem Regressiva?", ao qual a resposta foi:"Isso é uma suposição bastante segura." O Esquadrão Suicida, por trás das tentativas de captura de Flautista e Trapaceiro, foi mostrado como tendo capturado outros membros da Galeria de Vilões em All Flash #1, que são retratados na capa para a edição #1 da mini-série. Em Contagem Regressiva, depois de escapar do membro do Esquadrão, o Pistoleiro, Flautista e Trapaceiro escapar da captura por quatro outros membros em Gotham City. Entre os capturados na série limitada incluem-se Lex Luthor, Escândalo Savage e o Coringa, e o título refere-se à fuga planejada do planeta, conforme liderada por Luthor. Assim como desempenha um papel proeminente em Contagem Regressiva, o segmento de história centrada em torno da Morte dos Novos Deuses é desenvolvido em outras séries. "Outsiders: Five of a Kind: Week Three: Thunder/Martian Manhunter" destaca as mortes dos Novos Deuses Grayven e Rainha da Velocidade nas mãos do misterioso Assassino de Deuses, enquanto a Nova Deusa Nocaute foi morta em Birds of Prey #109. Isto conduz para a mini-série A Morte dos Novos Deuses, escrita e desenhada por Jim Starlin, que viu a morte de todos os personagens criados por Jack Kirby para a sua metasérie do "Quarto Mundo". Após a conclusão da mini-série, um editorial da DC revelou que o conceito de "Quarto Mundo" seria substituído por um conceito de "Quinto Mundo" em algum momento no futuro. Em "Capitão Cenoura e a Arca Final", de outubro de 2007, escrito por Bill Morrison, com arte de Scott Shaw, a Equipe Zoológica se reúne no meio da contenda crescente entre as criaturas da terra e do mar da Terra-26, desencadeada por Starro . Infelizmente, eles encontram Starro e a maioria de seus poderes são neutralizados, com exceção de Ferro-Gusa. Além disso, a Terra se torna inabitável e a equipe tem um transatlântico carregado de refugiados transportados para fora do planeta pelas JLA (Just-a-Lot-of-Animais). Infelizmente, o navio é acidentalmente enviado para a Nova Terra. Embora a Liga da Justiça encontre o navio e pouse o mesmo com segurança, todos os passageiros, incluindo a Equipe Zoológica, se transformam em seus correspondentes animais na Terra e, embora todos eles, aparentemente, ainda tenham a sua inteligência a nível humano, são incapazes de falar. No entanto, em algum momento no futuro, a tripulação descobre que seus poderes foram restaurados. Em Crise Final #7, Capitão Cenoura é visto na batalha final com a sua humanidade e os poderes restaurados, e Ferro-Gusa está com ele. Títulos Secundários Countdown: Arena foi uma mini-série de quatro partes, mostrando o Monarca organizando um torneio de batalha entre os heróis dos 52 universos, a fim de determinar quem seria digno de se juntar ao seu exército. Contagem Regressiva para a Aventura segue as aventuras de Estelar, Homem Animal e Adam Strange após o seu regresso dos três em 52. Estelar e Homem Animal continuam com a vida na Terra, embora seus poderes não sejam inteiramente confiáveis apesar do muito tempo usado para se reajustar ao ambiente da Terra, enquanto Adam Strange é substituído como guardião do planeta Rann por um ator de Hollywood ultra-violento chamado Champ Hazard. Enquanto isso, o retorno de Lady Styx é anunciada na Terra e Rann pelas palavras: "Acredite nela". Histórias de backup em Contagem Regressiva para a Aventura mostram o Monarca e Forerunner, expandindo tanto a história da origem dela e sua viagem através do Multiverso, incluindo uma versão alternativa da história da Liga da Justiça com os nazistas vencendo a Segunda Guerra Mundial e a LJA sendo organizada por Hitler. Contagem Regressiva para o Mistério apresenta as aventuras de Kent V. Nelson tornando-se o novo Senhor Destino. Em uma história secundária, Eclipso seduz os heróis do Universo DC, conectando-se às suas aparições com Mary Marvel em Contagem Regressiva, e começa com a corrupção do Homem Borracha e da revelação de Darkseid que ele é verdadeiro criador de Eclipso e que o diamante negro de Eclipso foi extraído no planeta Apokolips. Contagem Regressiva Apresenta: A Busca por Ray Palmer é uma edição especial que expande a missão dos Desafiadores em busca do ex-Átomo, Ray Palmer. Contagem Regressiva Apresenta: Lorde Havok e os Extremistas se ocupa com os eventos na Terra-8 e como eles impactam o futuro do Multiverso e da série Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final. Campanha Promocional Na New York Comic Con, em 2007, a DC distribuídos quatro pins, com a opção de um quinto, promovendo as histórias em Contagem Regressiva. Os primeiros quatro pinos diziam: "WWMMD?" ("What Would Mary Marvel Do?"), "I Found Ray Palmer", "Olhem para os céus!" e "Jimmy Olsen Must Die!". O último pin dizia: "Darkseid Rules!" Um pôster teaser foi lançado, que mostra a Mulher-Maravilha reconfortando Superman, Batman em um traje diferente (com uma espada e trajando o que parecia ser uma armadura de cota de malha) e Donna Troy usando seu uniforme de Moça Maravilha novamente. Kyle Rayner está usando um anel amarelo, e Mary Marvel é mostrada parcialmente na sombra. O Senhor Milagre está ao lado da Grande Barda. Também notáveis no pôster são: um anel de vôo da Legião, uma mão minúscula vermelha (do Átomo) saindo dos escombros e os corpos de Besouro Azul (Ted Kord), Maxwell Lord, O Questão (Vic Sage) e Jade - personagens notáveis que haviam morrido recentemente. Os heróis estão reunidos em torno da cabeça da Estátua da Liberdade, sendo que o corpo decapitado da estátua pode ser visto no fundo. Enquanto alternadamente revelava e se retratava de suas declarações sobre Jason Todd ser o novo Robin Vermelho, Dan Didio confirmou o último dentro das páginas da DC Comics em julho de 2007. Didio também havia mencionara, anteriormente, que Barry Allen seria o Flash que retornaria durante a saga. Em entrevistas posteriores, Dan Didio explicou finalmente o simbolismo da imagem à luz do fato de que um segundo pôster estava prestes a ser liberado. Didio descreveu o simbolismo da imagem: "Qualquer um com o pé na terra estéril está condenado. Neste caso, isso significa a Morte dos Novos Deuses. O anel amarelo corrompe Kyle (Rayner) em Guerra dos Anéis. Jason Todd se torna Robin Vermelho, marcando uma cunha nos Desafiadores do Além. O Arqueiro Verde luta para conquistar o amor da Canário Negro. Batman, em roupagem simbólica, empunha a espada que prenuncia o retorno de um inimigo mortal (Ra's Al Ghul). Vestido com o traje de Barry, Bart (Allen, o Flash) mostrou que ele tinha um pé na cova. Um legionário é perdido e marcado para morrer em Contagem Regressiva. O Átomo, perdido, luta para sobreviver. O escudo marcou a volta de Hipólita. Superman e Mulher Maravilha discutir questões relacionadas a seus pais. Aquilo que eu vejo é um Tubo de Explosão, que pode ser o caminho para a salvação? A sombra do mal cai sobre Mary Marvel. E a cabeça da estátua, que reminiscência e ligação com Kamandi #1, também reflete a próxima visita de Sinestro à Grande Maçã.". Uma imagem teaser do segundo foi lançado pela DC Comics para o site Newsarama.com, Desenhado por Ethan Van Sciver com a legenda "...E o mal herdará a terra". Ela retrata diversos personagens da DC, e Dan Didio comenta que ela "... vai nos levar ao fim de Contagem Regressiva". Uma série de cartazes promocionais que destacam os principais personagens em Contagem Regressiva foram lançados durante vários meses. Eles também apareceram como anúncios de página inteira em diversas histórias em quadrinhos e diversas edições da revista Wizard. Estes incluem: * Eclipso estendendo a mão a Mary Marvel, e uma mensagem que diz "Seduction of the Innocent". * Um irritado Ray Palmer sob uma lupa com a mensagem "I Found Ray Palmer!". * Jimmy Olsen olhando para cima a partir da parte inferior do cartaz com a mensagem "Jimmy Olsen Must Die!" * As mãos do Trapaceiro e do Flautista algemadas juntas, lendo "Villains Defiant!" * O rosto de Darkseid com a mensagem "Unto Man Shall Come... A Great Disaster". Uma série de anúncios também foram executados através de histórias em quadrinhos da DC, com base nos pinos e cartazes. Todos eles foram ilustradas por Ryan Sook. Estes incluem: * Eclipso usando um pin "What Would Mary Marvel Do?". * Robin Vermelho usando um pin "I Found Ray Palmer!". * O Coringa usando um pin "''Jimmy Olsen Must Die''em sua lapela. Outra imagem tem o Coringa sorrindo enquanto usa o passe de imprensa de Jimmy, a sua gravata borboleta, e o seu relógio-sinal de Superman. * Vovó Bondade usando um pin "Darkseid Rules!". * Superman usando um pin "Look to the Skies!". Category:Eventos